Hsien-Ko
Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei in Japan) is a video game character from Capcom's fighting game series Darkstalkers (Vampire in Japan). She appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 alongside Morrigan and Felicia. She is a jiāngshī, a type of zombie from Chinese folklore. Backstory Hsien-Ko (pronounced Shen ko) was born around the 1730s with a twin named Mei-Ling (Lin-Lin in Japan). During this time, ghosts and spirits of the dead arose from their resting places and attacked a rural Chinese village. After their mother was killed by a powerful demon (said to be Pyron), she and her sister decided to use Tensei-no-Jutsu to save her, but they used a prohibited sub-division of this technique, Igyo Tenshin-no-Jutsu, and fought to release their mother's soul from the dark. This turned the twins into a jiāngshī (僵屍 "stiff corpse"), a type of Chinese vampire. This, however, also gave the two unusual abilities which the two use to fight for their purposes. Mei-Ling is actually the ward-paper (fú) on Hsien-ko's hat. Hsien-ko's powers cannot be fully controlled unless Mei-Ling does so herself when she becomes the ward-paper. If she separates from Hsien-ko, many of Hsien-Ko's abilities no longer work, so they essentially fight as one. Hsien-Ko is the "body", and Mei-Ling the "mind". Once in a while, Mei-Ling does come out to team up with Hsien-Ko (as seen by their Dark Force ability in Darkstalkers 3). In the anime, Hsien-Ko seems to be more in control of her body, as she is warned by her sister not to kill their assailiants when they are attacked by a group of drunk humans. The two fight many battles during Night Warriors, and eventually win the freedom of their mother's soul, but at the cost of their own lives. Yet, before their death, the spirit of their mother claims she will not let oblivion become their reward, and the twins' souls are reborn as infants in a new life. In Vampire Savior, the reincarnated sisters live a happy, normal life. However, on their sixteenth birthday, weird things begin to happen to them. They have the same dreams, and the next night, they fall into a coma, and their souls were transported to the Dark Realm, which called to them. They found themselves in weird costumes, and although their memories of their past life are sketchy, things begin to slowly come back to them. They regained their unique power of transformation they had lost during the death of the life preceding this one. Now as saviors and hunters once more, they must find their way home to Earth Realm. After the events of Vampire Savior, the sisters are engulfed by darkness, but their mother's spirit saves them, and they return back home as humans once more. In-Game Story Gameplay Attacks Hyper Combos *'Chireitou (Earth Soul Blades) (Level 1) -' Hsien-Ko impales the ground with her arms, causing huge blades to come out of the ground, moving across the screen. *'Tenraiha (Heaven Thunder Destroyer) (Level 1) -' Hsien-Ko drops an anvil, raining down spiked balls to all over the opponent, damaging them and all who try to close in. Can damage downed opponents. *'Daibakusou: Rimoukon (Great Exploding Dash: Detaching Fierce Soul) (Level 1)' - Mei-ling comes off Hsien-Ko's hat and appears in the foreground for a while. Hsien-Ko gains a glowing aura, which decreases the damage she takes while increasing the damage she gives. Theme Song Hsien-Ko's theme is a remix of her original theme from Darkstalkers' Revenge. thumb|300px|left Trivia *There's an achievement, appropriately titled "Darkstalkers", for which the description states that one must "make a team composed of those who well in the darkness, and win a match" in the Arcade and Xbox 360 versions of the game. A similar achievement appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 where "one must complete a Darkstalkers themed team". This started the speculation that Hsien-Ko would appear in the game as the third and final Darkstalkers character. *She was confirmed alongside Sentinel on January 27th, 2011. *She is Sentinel's in-game rival for several reasons. Both were artificially created: Hsien-Ko through arcane sorcery and the Sentinel through industrial manufacturing, presenting a technology vs. magic theme between the two. Also, they both have weapons stored within themselves: Hsien-Ko's weapons are hidden in her clothing and almost always come out of her sleeves, while the Sentinel is equipped with numerous built-in weaponry. Finally, both were created to hunt specific targets: Sentinels hunt mutants, and Hsien-Ko hunts Darkstalkers. *During her winning pose she's seen juggling some weapons, just like in the Darkstalkers games. *She is one of four unlockable characters in the game, along with Sentinel, Akuma and Taskmaster. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, she is portrayed by Saori Hayami in Japanese and Hunter Austin in English. Screenshots med___HSIEN-KO0048-00000_bmp_jpgcopy_1280x720.jpg|Hsien-Ko Alternate Costume 1 Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Characters